


third time’s the charm

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Attempt at Humor, Awkward situations, Clumsy Baekhyun, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy accidents, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Some Humor, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which Baekhyun encounters some three happy accidents — all of which might involve his favourite body part
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Round 1 - Inside Out





	third time’s the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Round of 500 Feelings: Inside Out

_This is the pre-boarding announcement for Flight 500F bound for Incheon. We are now inviting business class passengers, passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding passes and passports ready…_

Byun Baekhyun glanced down at his phone, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. How uncharacteristic of him to be nervous, even if it has been two years. Two very long years since his boyfriend — well, ex-boyfriend — had broken up with him, and two longer years since he had run away to New York to start fresh, at least, that had been what he kept telling himself. After the messiest fights and the longest time of _wow, how could I have not seen that coming?_ , countless nights of ugly crying and bingeing on ice cream, he had finally moved on. 

Steeling himself with one more deep breath, Baekhyun quickly grabbed his carry on with his right hand, and with his left his Starbucks coffee, phone, passport and boarding pass. In hindsight, it really was the perfect recipe for an even more perfect disaster, but of course, that didn’t cross his mind until he whirled around and bumped straight into a _oh yum, hello Mr. Tall and Handsome_. He could only watch as the coffee — in almost movie-like slow motion — sailed straight onto the crisp, white polo shirt, then follow its brown stain down, down, _down_ —

“Hey!” Baekhyun snapped out of his careful scrutiny, stumbling forward at the anger in the man’s tone. 

“Oh my fuck I am —” And then he watched in horror as his Starbucks cup flew out of his hand towards the —

_Oh no. Oh no no no not the dick._

“— so sorry.” He knelt down, hand outstretched to wipe the coffee stains from the taller man’s pants, but the latter slapped his hand away. Baekhyun looked up, mortified, at the man’s angry face. _Wow, how could someone so angry still look so… yummy?_

“Save it.” _Fuck_ , Baekhyun cursed inwardly, _f_ _uckity fuck fuck. Now what?_ He looked down at the spill on the floor, then up at the beautiful man’s retreating back, and to the floor again. _To go after him, or to — oh fuck it_. He hoisted his carry on luggage, then turned towards the boarding area. 

“Please, please, please, don’t be on my flight,” Baekhyun murmured to himself, quickly walking away from the crime scene. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Baekhyun closed his eyes as the plane began filling up ever so slowly, Candy blasting loudly from the airpods in his ears. He had put his tray table down almost automatically after finding his seat, and had now propped his elbows on it, head bent and resting on the back of the seat to his front. 

“Got me feeling like pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum,” he sang softly, weaving his head side to side at the catchy beat.

_Mmmh, coffee_ , he sniffed then turned to where the scent was coming from. A small gasp escaped his mouth then he ducked, unceremoniously hitting his head on the lowered tray table.

“Owww,” he moaned, voice soft.

“Are you okay?” A deep voice. _Wow, what a voice. I wonder what he sounds like having sex — no!_ Baekhyun slapped himself on the cheeks with both hands, a loud thwack above the low hum of conversation on the plane. 

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun gasped out, waving a hand out to the direction of the voice, then turned his face towards the window, studiously ignoring the deep voiced man to his right. 

_Please let him sit somewhere else. Please, anywhere else, please please please please —_

Movement to his right as someone settled in, then the soft click of the seatbelt made Baekhyun exhale softly and turn his head slightly for a peek at his new seat mate. _Yup, it’s Mr. Tall and Handsome_ , the very same beautiful man he had spilled his coffee on earlier. His fists clenched around his phone, face scrunching up in dread at the thought of the long fight ahead. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Baekhyun blinked groggily at the sound of a trolley rolling down the aisle, then scrunched his nose at the delicious smell of food wafting around the cabin. 

_Where… oh right! I’m — ooh what is this soft pillow I’m on?_ He turned over and came face to face with the strong scent of coffee and what seemed to be a pair of pants.

“Oh dick–shit. I mean oh shit,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes widening ridiculously, all traces of sleep gone. 

“Well? Are you just going to keep eyeing my dick?” That same delicious voice startled Baekhyun upright so quickly, the sudden wave of vertigo causing him to tilt backward slightly.

“Careful there, princess.” Baekhyun shivered as a hand touched his lower back, then faced the seat to his front, studiously ignoring his seat mate. _Fucking hell, Byun Baekhyun. Now I just need a hole to open up and swallow me._

“Damn.”

Baekhyun pinched the bridge of his nose, cheeks heating up. “I said that out loud, didn’t I? Please don’t take that the wrong way, I—”

A low chuckle, then, “it beats walking around with coffee soaked pants.”

_Well fuckity fuck fuck_.

“I’m really sorry for that, I really wasn’t watching where I was heading and—”

“No blood, no foul.” Mr. Tall and Handsome chuckled, then glanced at the incoming flight attendant, trolley in tow.

“I’ll have the bibimbap,” he said smoothly, a small smile on his face. Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short. 

“Oh, and he’ll have the meat. He really loves _meat_ , you see.” Baekhyun choked as the man winked at him cheekily.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Baekhyun stretched, groaning as his joints popped. _But fourteen hours next to mister beautiful coffee man might actually be more than worth the long flight_ , he thought, glancing at the empty seat next to him. 

_Ooh, I probably need to go to the toilet now_. He figured it was better than having to bother Mr. Tall and Handsome later on. Unlatching his seatbelt, Baekhyun stretched once more, then stowed his tray table to move out of his seat. Silently celebrating the lack of a line to the toilet, he hurriedly pushed on the door, only to stagger back as the person inside turned to look at him. 

_Oh, fuck me_.

“You know, if you really wanted dick you could always tell me.” _Well if it isn’t Mr. Tall and Fuckable_. 

“I’m sor–oh dick–I what–excuse me?” Baekhyun splutters, face splotchy, “oh wipe that grin off your face.”

“I’d totally be down for it, just saying.” Baekhyun scowled at the shit eating grin on Mr. Tall and Handsome’s face. “Cat got your tongue, princess? Or should I say, _dick_ got your tongue?”

Baekhyun harrumphed, all thoughts of using the toilet forgotten as he walked back to his seat, cheeks hot. His seatmate followed closely behind him, eyes laughing as they slid into their seats. Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as the seatbelt signs flashed. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent into Incheon. Please turn off all portable electronic devices and stow them until we have arrived at the gate. In preparation for landing in Incheon, be certain your seat back is straight up and your seat belt is fastened. Thank you_.

“You know what, I’ll even buy you coffee if you come with me to have my clothes dry cleaned.” Baekhyun gaped at him.

“But I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Sehun. Oh Sehun. Guess I’ll be seeing you around, Byun.”

“It’s a dick–I mean a date. It’s a date.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> or alternately, the two times Baekhyun wants the dick and the one time he knows he’ll get it


End file.
